Case of the Missing Hedgehog?
by ghirahim
Summary: Station Square is in an uproar when their hometown hero suddenly disappears without a trace! Who could have kidnapped him and why? Team Chaotix is on the case and the way they see it everyone is a suspect! Or at least an accomplice!


Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog nor do I own anything else mentioned.

_A/N: __In__ accordance__ with__ the__ Sonic __series__ games__ the__ main__ setting __is__ Planet__ Earth.__This __story __mostly __involves __the__ characters __from__ the__ Sonic__ video__ games__ and __comics__ but__ it__ will__ contain__ those__ from __the__ cartoon/anime._

* * *

><p>"<em>There <em>_is__ no __mystery__ whatever__– __only __in ability __to__ perceive __the__ obvious.__"__  
>-Wei<em>_ Wu __Wei_

A small, two-tailed orange fox in a lab coat, goggles and rubber gloves stood on his tip-toes in his lab attempting to fix his bi-plane after yet another unsuccessful test flight. Everyone in the Mystic Ruins and beyond referred to him as their 'resident genius' but eight-year-old Miles Prower, nicknamed Tails, didn't think that highly of himself – especially when inventions didn't work... which happened more often than not.

Sighing, he glanced to the blue prints of the bi-plane scanning over the necessary modifications in order to get it working, hopefully. Nodding to himself he picked up his lug wrench and—

"Tails!" The lab's front door burst open startling the fox causing him to hit his head against the plane and fall backwards into a pile of fortunately empty boxes.

Chucking her hammer off to the side the pink hedgehog scrambled over to the pile haphazardly throwing boxes all over the lab and fishing the eight-year-old out. "Tails? Come on, this is no time to be unconscious!"

Blue eyes slowly opened and Tails blearily looked up. "My head... A-Amy?"

Sighing in relief the twelve-year-old accidentally dropped Tails as she stood up. "Something terrible has happened!" Amy clasped her hands together dramatically. "My darling Sonic has gone missing."

Tails' eyes narrowed as he stood up, "what?"

"Did you not hear me?" Growling, she grabbed Tails by his lab coat collar shaking him violently. "My. Sonic. Is. Missing!"

"Okay, okay!"

Amy scowled. "What part of this is okay!"

"I didn't mean okay as 'okay' I mean okay as in stop shaking me!"

Reluctantly, Amy released her grip. "I-I don't know what to do!"

"Calm down." Tails rasped ignoring the glare sent his way. "You just need to find someone to help look for him. Round out a search party or something to that effect."

Amy snapped her fingers together. "That's it!" She grabbed Tails dragging him out of the lab.

… …

"Sonic is missing you say? Hmmm... interesting. _Very_ interesting."

"Vector this is serious, what if something terrible happened to him!" Amy gasped. "What if he's been kidnapped! We need to call the army, or the national guard!"

"Calm down lady. Even if, and I mean _if_, Sonic were kidnapped I'm certain he could handle himself. I mean that guy dueled with the craziest megalomaniacs, the most rabid of fangirls and the most ruthless businessmen and somehow managed to get out unscathed! Some measly kidnapper couldn't hold a candle to him."

"Yes, everyone knows Sonic is great but that's not the point! He could have been taken to some underground water prison or something!"

"Alright, alright. You." He pointed at Tails. "When was the last time you've seen our speedy little friend?"

"Hm? I don't even know what day it is, I've been in my lab fixing my planes."

"Uh-huh and what about you pinkie?"

"The last time I saw Sonic? That would be yesterday morning, I always provide my beloved with an eight am wake-up call."

"Everyday?" Amy nodded. Vector nudged the bee hovering beside him. "No wonder he ran off."

"No kidding."

Vector cleared his throat. "Ahem. Don't worry about it ma'am. The Chaotix Detective Agency is on the job! Of course we require you to pay half of the total before we begin."

"What?"

"Look we need to make sure you won't skimp out on the bill."

"Fine. How much are we talking about?"

"Well, a standard missing creatures case requires an eight hundred ring fee as well as a two-hundred and fifty labor fee, so the total would be one thousand fifty rings. Now because Sonic is a pal and frequently saves our asses we'll give you a thirty percent friendship discount. Your total would be..."

The bee beside Vector turned the calculator he was holding around facing Amy. "Seven hundred and thirty five rings?"

"Its not too expensive for finding your 'darling' Sonic, is it?"

Amy glared at the bee. "No!" She slammed her hands on the desk and abruptly stood glaring at the two detectives. "My love for Sonic has no price!"

"Glad to hear it. Charmy, how much would she owe us now?"

"Lets see... seven hundred and thirty five divided by two is three hundred and sixty seven point five."

"There is no such thing as a half ring so I'll give you your three hundred and sixty eight rings. I don't have any money with me now so I'll come back with it. Lets go Tails."

As they left the office Charmy flew over to the exit looking out the window. "This is gonna be fun Vector!"

"Yeah, yeah. Settle down, business is business no matter how fun the case may be. As soon as that broad comes back with our cash we're gonna hunt down Sonic."

… …

"What does this flier say..."

"_Attention __siticens!__  
>My <em>_darling__ Sonic __the__ Hedgehog__ has __gone__ missing.__  
>Get <em>_your __asses __out__ there __and__ look __for __him!  
><em>_Your __prize __will__ be __my __eternal__ gratidude.  
>Yours,<em>_ Always__ Beautiful,  
>-Amy <em>_Rose_

"I should have known... Amy is the only creature I know with such horrible spelling." The squirrel huffed snatching the flier off the telephone poll. "Still, she has a lot of nerve saying he's _her__ darling__ Sonic_, but Sonic missing is a serious matter. I suppose I should hire someone to search for him. Maybe Knuckles, or Tails... no Tails is probably missing too. Hm, oh I know! I'll get that detective agency that found Big's frog. What's their name? Chaos... chaotic... _chaotix_! They have a ninety-five percent success rate."

"Sally?"

"Hm?" She turned toward Amy jogging toward her. "What is it?"

"You must know because of the flier in your hand. I already hired team Chaotix but I need three hundred and sixty eight rings in order for them to being the search. Then I'll need another three hundred and sixty seven when they find him."

"Why are you asking me for cash?"

"Uh, because you're a princess? Besides, you want to see Sonic back as badly as I do!"

"Whatever. I'll pay them the rings for now, but you're handling the rest."

"Okay, deal!" The two girls shook hands, while smiling at one another before they walked off hand-in-hand to the Chaotix Detective Agency.

Vector grinned getting the rings from Sally. "Thank you very much princess. Since the half-hour you left we considered our top twelve suspects and all possible motives. Number one and two are obviously both of you."

"What? I just got here!"

"Wait a minute, let me finish. You two seem the most concerned, almost to an annoyingly fake degree, you probably hid Sonic somewhere and are waiting for everyone to go ballistic then you return to him and take off."

Sally and Amy exchanged glances. "That's crazy!"

"Is it? Could you two honestly tell me you would never do such a thing?"

"I-I don't know!" Amy huffed, "I might but I didn't this time!"

"Well_,_ I know _I_ would never do something like that."

"Uh-huh—"

Charmy flew in with a list. "Suspects three to twelve: Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Mario Mario, Wario uh Wario?, Jet the Hawk, Dr. Ivo Robotnik also known as Eggman, Emerl the Gizoid, _King_ Bowser Koopa, Knuckles the Echidna and lastly Shade the Echidna."

"Uh, why is Eggman so far down on the list? Wouldn't he be first? More so than us?"

"Believe it or not Eggman has an air-tight alibi, but as a genius it is possible for him to do it without physically being there."

"So, do you two know anyone else that dislikes Sonic enough to want to kidnap him? We need more suspects to question. That's my favorite part of the case!"

"Charmy, chill." The bee pouted.

"Hey." Amy interrupted. "Aren't there three of you?"

"Yeah, Espio is away on another case. It wasn't that dangerous so he tackled it himself."

"Wait, don't you guys dislike Sonic too?" Sally asked.

"Hey lady, first of all we're not stupid. We have no problem with Sonic, there would be no point in the runaround if we kidnapped him – besides Charmy can't keep a secret."

"You might want to get paid then pretend to find him when you kidnapped all along."

"Hmm..." Vector tapped his chin, "that sounds plausible. But like I said we wouldn't do something like that, we're detectives not criminals."

"Yeah and we have no motives for wanting to kidnap Sonic! He's pretty much useless in a small building like this."

"Now. Step one of our four step plan was to get paid. Step two was naming the suspects, step three will be the questioning and finally step four will be apprehending the criminal. It sounds a lot easier than it really is."

Sally folded her arms over her chest slumping back in her seat. "I'll bet it is."

"Now to comply with step three we'll need to ask both of you a series of questions before we can let you go, after that we'll go down the rest of the list."

"As me whatever you want. I've got nothing to hide!"

Sally sat up. "Me either."

"Then lets begin."

Charmy flew over to the lights and took them off then turned on his flashlight in front of their faces. "When did you notice Sonic was missing?"

"I told you earlier this morning when I went to wake him up!"

"I called Sonic this morning and he didn't answer but I just assumed he was still sleeping. I found out he was missing when I saw the fliers Amy stuck onto the telephone poles."

"Noted." Charmy scribbled something down then flipped his notepad to the next sheet of paper. "Next question. What is your relationship with Mr. Sonic?"

"Girlfriend!" The girls glared at one another with lightning striking in the background.

Charmy frowned writing it down before turning the page again. "Okay... how long have you known Sonic?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"We'll handle the Q&A lady, just answer the question."

"Fine! I've known Sonic for six years."

Charmy wrote it down then turned to Sally. "Eight."

"Interesting..." After writing that down he turned to a new page. "Any more questions Vector?"

"Nah, that's all. You ladies are free to go, but know this … you aren't in the clear so we will be watching you. Have a good day."

Amy and Sally turned to another before looking back at the smiling crocodile. "We will." The door slammed behind them and Vector sighed.

"You really think they did it chief?"

"Its possible, though I suspect they aren't smart or clever enough to pull it off alone; which leads me to believe had either of them did it they definitely did had help accomplishing it."

"Maybe they're working together for it?"

"Again, that's possible, I guess we'll have to get help for this."

"Help? From whom? We're detectives? Who ever heard of detectives getting help?"

"Idiot, all the good detectives get help in doing their cases. That's why they're so successful. A good detective needs all the possible resources to complete a mission as complex as this."

"Okay, but like I said who would bother helping us?"

"Who else? We need Sonic's right-hand man on our side before one of the crazy broads convert him."

"Sounds like we have a real case on our hands!"

"Hey, that's my line dammit!"

"Sorry, but I just had to~"

"Vector."

"Ah! Just the man I needed to see. Sorry to leave you hanging."

The third and final member of Team Chaotix closed the door behind him. "Its alright, the 'case' was over relatively quick. What did I miss on this end?"

"Not much, oh, our dear friend Sonic is missing."

The chameleon stared at the de facto leader of the group before walking over to the desk. "Dear friend?"

"We suspect its kidnapping and Charmy has our twelve major suspects."

"Here you go Espio!" Charmy announced reproducing the list.

The chameleon held the list in his hands skimming it over. "Interesting, but Knuckles couldn't have kidnapped Sonic."

"Why not? He's just as capable of kidnapping as anyone else on that list."

"No, I actually don't think he is. But what I meant was he on the case with me, I doubt he even knows Sonic is gone." Vector and Charmy exchanged glances. "Plus, Knuckles is the most honest guy I know. He wouldn't seriously kidnap Sonic—"

"Unless he were tricked! He's as gullible as he is honest."

"Okay. We can rule out Knuckles since Espio was away for three days and Sonic came up missing between last night and this morning. That leaves nine suspects, three for each of us to interview." Espio and Charmy nodded. "Okay. Espio you'll talk to Shadow, Jet, & Shade; Charmy you'll have Bowser, Silver and Emerl—"

"Why do I have Bowser? He scares me!"

"Yeah, but he has kids around your age." Charmy sighed. "Finally I'll tackle Wario, Eggman and Mario. Hands in!"

Espio put down the list then put his hand on top of Charmy's who put his hand on Vector's. "We're team Chaotix and we'll solve the case of the missing hedgehog! One, two, three... break!" The three of them let go then put their hands in the air. Vector yawned. "I'm tired, we'll start working tomorrow."

… …

The next morning Tails began working on his bi-plane once again when... "Tails!"

"W-Whoa!" The two-tailed fox fell backwards off his ladder landing on his tails. "Why does this keep happening..."

"Sorry, did I come at a bad time?"

Looking up he saw a small rabbit standing beside him. "Cream? No, you didn't, I was just trying to fix my bi-plane for a test flight but everyone keeps barreling in here." Tails stood up dusting himself off. "Did you need something?"

"Did you know Sonic is missing? I heard it from Amy, she and Sally even hired a detective agency to look for him."

"Sally got involved too?"

"You knew?"

"Well, Amy told me yesterday and to be honest you're the fourteen creature in two days to tell me that. Surprisingly, you're the first not to burst in here screaming or question why I'm not with Sonic."

"Really? But it is logical, right? If anyone would know where Sonic was it would be you."

"I guess, but Sonic always says its too boring in here so he never come around."

"So, um... I have a question to ask." Tails stared at her. "You haven't seen Cheese anywhere, have you?"

"Is he missing too?"

"Its strange. I went into his bedroom to tell him good morning and he wasn't there. I fell asleep before him so I don't know if he left this morning or last night. I'd get the Chaotix Detective Agency to help me but Amy says they cost over a thousand rings and I can't afford that."

"I'd like to help but I'm kinda busy with this and if I don't finish it I might not have a way to get around. But I will keep an eye out for him."

"Thanks Tails, keep an eye out for Sonic too."

"Will do."

… …

Knuckles yawned as he walked over to the window opening it. Purple eyes narrowed as he saw Rouge the Bat hanging upside down on a tree branch in front of his bedroom. The echidna contemplated going back to bed, figuring this to be some bizarre dream, but it was best to get these types of situations over with before they became even stranger. "What are you doing?"

Green eyes slowly opened and she glanced at Knuckles. "You wouldn't understand, its a bat thing. We tend to hang upside down at lot."

"Don't be a smartass."

"Then don't ask me a stupid question."

"What I meant was, why are you sleeping next to my house?"

"When did you move into an apartment? That seems kinda uncharacteristic of you."

"Don't change the subject."

Smirking, Rouge flew over to the windowsill and took a seat. "You weren't home for three days, where did you go?"

"Why? Did you miss me?"

"Hardly."

"You didn't stay here for three days did you?"

"No. Idiot, I have other friends besides you."

"That's... wait, how did you know I wasn't— dammit Rouge you broke into my apartment again, didn't you?" Rouge nodded. "Who told you where I lived?"

"Who else? Tails did." Knuckles facepalmed. "Anyway, you should know that there isn't a lock on this Earth that I can't pick. Furthermore, wherever you go I'll find you."

"Cocky, aren't we?"

Rouge shrugged. "Don't give me that look. I didn't take or mess up anything. I just wanted to check up on you, someone has to do it from time-to-time because its obvious that your dumbass won't."

"Jeez Rouge, if I didn't know any better I'd say you cared about me."

"But you do know better, don't you?"

_-Clack-_

Knuckles and Rouge exchanged glances. "What was that?"

_-Clink-_

Knuckles leaned over the window looking down. "Isn't that Omega?"

"Hm?" Rouge looked down at the robot standing by the tree she was in pointing his arms upward. "Hold on a second." She flew down to the ground in front of Omega. "How's it going?"

"Rouge, I heard that Sonic the Hedgehog has gone missing."

"Where in the world did you hear that from?"

"From me..." A swallow popped up on Omega's shoulders, "am I not a reliable source?"

Rouge put her hands on her hips. "That depends."

"Well, there are fliers all over town. I'm actually surprised someone as astute as you didn't already know."

"Hey! Did you guys know Sonic is missing?"

"Apparently I'm not the only one that doesn't know Wave."

The swallow rolled her eyes turning toward the newcomer. "Where have you been?"

"I was... out of town; when did Sonic go missing anyway?"

"My thermal censors indicate his presence was last felt at 1900 hours on Tuesday."

The three girls stared at Omega before turning back to each other. "He's been missing since Tuesday night?"

Wave frowned. "So, do you know where his presence was last located?"

"Information not available at this time."

"Ah ha... so Blaze, where did you go?"

"I told you I was out of town."

"That's odd... Espio and Knuckles were 'out of town' as well." Wave nudged Rouge grinning. "You think there's some sort of connection?"

Rouge looked over her shoulder at Knuckles' apartment building. "I'm not sure."

"Blaze!"

The three girls and Omega turned around. "Silver!"

The silver hedgehog paused in front of Blaze to catch his breath. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"She was out of town." Wave, Rouge and Omega replied nonchalantly.

"T-Thanks. Then you must know Sonic is missing, right?"

"Yeah. Apparently I heard Shadow and Cream's chao, Cheese, are missing as well. Team Chaotix took me and Jet in for questioning!"

"Ah, so that means you're suspects!"

"Pfft. Neither Jet nor myself would stoop so low as to resort to kidnapping. Especially with someone like Sonic. Besides, who would kidnap their greatest rival when they could defeat them on a more public scale?"

"I thought Shadow/Knuckles was Sonic's greatest rival." Rouge and Blaze, respectively, blurted out.

"Yeah, right!"

"So, that's what you wanted to tell me Silver?"

"No. They think _I_ did it! I mean, can you believe that?"

Wave and Rouge exchanged glances then turned back to Silver. "Yeah." They replied.

"What do you mean _'__yeah?'_"

"Come on Silver." Wave began, "he kicked your ass and made a fool out of you not once but twice and with your whole holier-than-thou attitude its only natural you'd want revenge."

"Holier-than-thou! I don't think I'm better than anyone! Blaze, do you think I think I'm better than everyone?"

"Huh? What are you asking—" Wave elbowed her. "No, but you can get a little arrogant Silver."

"Plus, you're so close-minded."

"And kind of annoying."

"Not to mention—"

"That's enough and where is your mouth anyway Omega?"

"Nevermind them Silver. I don't believe that you'd want to kidnap or harm Sonic in any way..." Blaze scratched the back of her head, "again."

"The way I see it the entire town is a suspect."

The group turned toward Vector walking toward them. "Vector!" Wave hissed.

"Take it easy there girlie, your buddy's story checks out and I suppose yours does too." He turned toward Rouge. "Haven't seen your friend for a while."

"Really? Neither have I."

"We got paid really well for this case and we're not about to fuck it up."

Rouge rolled her eyes then spread her wings looking at Vector. "Personally I highly doubt Shadow is responsible, not only is he incapable of kidnapping but kidnapping in the whole is beneath him. Now if you'll excuse me..." Everyone else gaped watching her fly up back to Knuckles' windowsill.

"Hey, you should take Rouge in for questioning if you think everyone is a suspect!"

"Yeah right, kid. I know Rouge isn't the type of creature to do something for nothing."

Wave nodded. "Its true and it isn't possible for one of his many enemies to pay her to complete the job because most of them, excluding Eggman, are dirt poor."

Blaze nodded. "Furthermore, Sonic and Rouge barely register on one another's existence. They only have about four mutual friends."

"Besides, Rouge would never kidnap; it is out of character for her."

Everyone looked up at Omega. "Right, there's that too." Vector cleared his throat. "You on the other hand, kid, actually tried to kill Sonic once – or was it twice? Naturally you'd be a suspect. Same goes for Jet and Wave."

"We never tried to _kill_ Sonic... did we?"

Silver huffed. "How many times do I have to tell you guys it was mistaken identity! I apologized and even saved his life afterwords! Doesn't that count for something?"

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I have loads of other suspicious looking individuals to question so I'll see you kids later."

Wave, Blaze, Omega and Silver watched Vector walk off. "I suppose that's my cue too. Jet's probably still fuming. Come on Omega, you can help me find Storm so we can cool Jet down."

"Affirmative."

"Later Blaze, see ya Silver."

"What about you Silver? What are you going to do?"

The hedgehog shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just surprised so many creatures are put in a frenzy because of Sonic's disappearance."

"What do you expect? He's saved the town on countless occasions."

"..."

Blaze patted Silver's back. "N-Not that you haven't saved the town too... you know, I'm gonna check on Marine. See ya." Silver sighed as Blaze ran off.

… …

"I'm sure you're wondering why we brought you in here?"

"Not really."

"Oh... well in that case we'll just get down to it. You are Sonic's best friend so we require your help in finding him."

Tails' eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah. Naturally you'd be getting paid for your assistance."

"Why not ask Sally or Amy for help?"

"Ha! Are you serious?" Tails blinked at the crocodile. "They're suspects! They're annoyingly fake concern has me thinking they could have committed the crime. And working with Charmy I know a thing or too about things that are annoying."

"Hey!"

"I'm in. The sooner we find Sonic the faster I can go back to working on my bi-plane without interruptions."

"Excellent. Now our missing creatures report states that a one-hundred centimeter fifteen-year-old blue African-pygmy hedgehog was emerald eyes, weighing thirty-five kilograms has gone missing. According to Eggman's robot, Omega, he was last physically present around seven pm Tuesday night; however the actual location is unknown. He was reported missing around nine am on Wednesday morning then again at nine-thirty am by Amy Rose and Princess Sally Acorn, respectively."

Tails nodded. "Okay... but why are you typing all of this?"

"Some guys don't appreciate a good verbal contract so I'm writing one up. Now, where the hell is Espio?"

"Don't know, maybe he's right in front of you!"

"Stop with the chameleon jokes Charmy."

"...Sorry."

"Do you guys really think you'll find Sonic?"

"Of course. We can find anything, we're team fucking Chaotix!"

… …

"Why in the world would you think I'd kidnap Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"You and Sonic have ...creative differences."

"So I'd kidnap him? That's crazy! Besides, even if that were my method of 'solving creative differences' there would be a lot more creatures missing than just Sonic. By the way I happen to like Sonic very much, thank you!"

"I see... so you're saying you wouldn't kidnap someone, you know, again?"

"I already told you I was tricked, Espio! And yes! I would not kidnap someone again! I've turned over a new leaf!"

"But old habits are hard to break."

"Says the ninja attacking anyone who sneaks up on him?" The orange echidna sighed slumping back in her seat. "If I had known you came over just to accuse me I would have slammed the door in your face."

"Which would have made you seem more suspicious."

Shade frowned, "you have a point."

"Look, personally, I know you had nothing to do with kidnapping him but you're one of the top suspects Vector and Charmy came up with in this crazy Sonic mystery."

"I could understand why ...I bet Shadow's in the top three, isn't he?"

Espio nodded. "He's exactly number three."

Shade nodded. "I'm sure Amy is number one so who's the unlucky number two?"

"Princess Sally Acorn."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, they're actually tied for number one to be honest." Espio stood up. "Well, you're in the clear – in the words of Vector – at least for now."

"Good." Shade stood as well and walked Espio to her door. "I'll keep a look out for any suspicious individuals, my stealth might be of some additional help to you, though I doubt I could out stealth the great Espio the Chameleon."

"I appreciate the compliment but you're as stealthy as I am."

Shade shrugged, "you may be right. So who is next on your list?"

"I've already spoken to you and Jet, I just need to find Shadow. Feel like staging a stake-out?"

"You know it!"

… …

"Sonic is missing! Oh the horror!" Mina cradled her head in her hands. "Its not possible! Who would want to kidnap Sonic?"

"Cut the theatrics, my sources indicate that -despite having a boyfriend- you, Ms. Mina Mongoose, are just as crazy about Sonic as Amy Rose or Princess Sally Acorn."

"There isn't a living, breathing female alive that doesn't want a piece of Sonic."

"I can think of about seven off the top of my head."

"Seven? Out of so many? Not impressive. Now, even though I'm crazy about Sonic what purpose would it serve to kidnap him?"

"Oh, I don't know... perhaps you'll keep him locked up for a few weeks until you've had your fun then claim to find him."

"Ooh, that's good!" Mina sighed, "but sadly I haven't kidnapped him. In fact, the last time I saw Sonic was two weeks ago. I was practicing my vocals when he dropped by, luckily Ash was sick and took the day off~" Vector facepalmed. "Anyway, we just hung out for a few good hours before we said our goodbyes. No kidnap plotting or anything. Honest."

"Hmm…"

"Look, I know I seem suspicious with my desire to monopolize him but I couldn't possibly do it. I don't have the personality required to stage a kidnapping. I'd crack under pressure and if I had Sonic to myself I would undoubtedly blab to everyone. Besides, as the fastest being alive I couldn't hold Sonic down long enough to kidnap him."

"Wait a minute... say that again?"

"I said, I couldn't hold Sonic down long enough to kidnap him. Or was it something else you wanted me to repeat?"

"No, that was it. You're saying I should find someone almost as fast or someone stronger than Sonic?" Mina shrugged. "Maybe someone easily overpowered Sonic, because no matter how fast he is if someone could just grab him there is no way he'd be able to escape."

"If that's the case a duo or maybe even a whole group kidnapped him! Sonic may be fast but I could name a handful of creatures out there stronger than he is."

"Nah. Whoever did this is both faster and stronger than Sonic, or someone able to give off the illusion of being fast."

"The only creature stronger and faster than Sonic who is also able to give off illusions is Shadow and as he is also missing that's really unlikely. Ooh! Unless Sonic kidnapped Shadow and Shadow kidnapped Sonic!"

"Lady, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"It might be, but stupider things have happened. Both of them need a vacation and both of them are currently missing. Think about it."

… …

"So Sonic has really gone missing, huh?"

"Yup, it's what everyone is talking about. You'd obviously be a prime suspect, but you weren't here, so it isn't possible for you to have anything to do with it."

"I can't stand Sonic, but do you really think I'd kidnap him?"

"No, but another question comes to mind, did you happen to see Blaze while you were away?"

"Yeah."

"Did you go with her?"

"Huh?"

"She was also M.I.A for the past few days."

"Hm. Does it bother you?"

"What?"

"That we were hanging out?"

"Why would it? I'm just curious..." Rouge flew over to Knuckles' bed sitting beside the echidna, glaring. "You two didn't do anything, did you?"

"Nope. I was just helping out Espio on a case; we saw Blaze on our way out of town and she offered to help. There, happy now?"

"What makes you think I wasn't happy before?"

"..." Knuckles plopped down against his mattress.

"Fine, don't answer me. I thought we were friends!"

"We are. Why are you getting so defensive?"

"It's how I am, just like you're gullible and extremely stubborn."

"Gee, thanks."

"Don't mention it. Hey, you didn't see Shadow did you?"

"Is he missing too?"

"Yeah, or at least that's what they say."

Knuckles propped up on his elbows. "Are you worried about him?"

"I guess. He is like a little brother to me."

"Hmm, I'm sure he's alright."

"I know he's okay but he usually tells me these things in his own little way." Rouge sighed, "dammit. When did I become so caring?"

"That's a good question."

… …

"Tails? Oh Tails?"

"I told you he's probably busy Marine."

The raccoon pouted, "but Blaze..." She whined, "who's gonna fix my stuff if Tails isn't around?"

"Oh, I don't know; perhaps you'll find a repairman?"

"Why would I pay someone when I have Tails who fixes things for free?" Blaze shook her head. "I guess I'll just wait around for him."

"You know Tails doesn't like you hanging around in here, you nearly broke his bi-plane last time he asked you to grab him a wrench."

"Last time was last time and this time is this time." Blaze sighed as raccoon merrily walked around the workshop as if she owned the place. "Ooh, what's this?"

"Dammit Marine, don't—" Blaze's eyes widened as several stacked boxes toppled over on top of the curious raccoon. Shaking her head, the purple cat took on the arduous task of uncovering her fallen friend.

"W-What the hell happened here?"

Sighing, Blaze looked over her shoulder at the flabbergasted fox in the doorway. "I told the idiot not to go snooping through your stuff, but did she listen?"

Tails sighed, with the bags he had in his hands on the floor due to his shock, he trudged over to Blaze helping her. After a few dozen boxes Marine's head popped up. "I thought I was a gone..." Chuckling nervously, she allowed herself to be taken out of the pile by Tails and Blaze. "Before you get upset Tails, I had perfectly logical reason for touching this pile." The orange fox's right eye twitched. "Ta-da~"

Marine handed Tails a small blue and white helicopter. "This thing was about to fall off your boxes and since its glass I figured you wouldn't want that."

Tails stared at the helicopter then back at Marine. "That's not mine."

"What?"

"That. Isn't. Mine."

"Then whose is it?" Tails shrugged. "A-Anyway don't be mad, okay? I'll help you clean. I'll even be your assistant."

Tails glanced skeptically at the raccoon. "What's with that look? You know my word is my bond."

"Okay." Marine sighed in relief. "You can clean up the boxes, I need to talk to Blaze anyway."

"Wait a second, I'm cleaning up alone?"

"You did make the mess on your own, didn't you?" Marine's jaw dropped as Tails and Blaze walked off.

"So..." Blaze turned to Tails. "You're usually in here all the time, did something happen?"

"Not really. Team Chaotix just wanted me to help with the Sonic case."

"Ah! That's logical, I mean if you're not with Sonic then you'd be the only creature to know his secret hangouts and whatnot."

The fox nodded. "I guess. I'm not sure where Sonic could be but I'd help if it gets everyone to leave me alone."

"Hey, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Hmmm..." Tails tapped his chin, "as a matter of fact..."


End file.
